Quiero reconstruir mi vida
by SofiuMalfoy
Summary: Después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy quiere reconstruir su vida sin perjuicios y sin odio, para ser feliz. Aunque el destino es sabio, y puso en su camino a Hermione Granger. ¿Qué sucederá cuando dos personalidades tan opueastas se proponen conocerse?
1. Reencuentro al estilo muggle

Chapter1: Reencuentro al estilo Muggle

Recordaba como hacía unos meses se encontraba Hogwarts. Deteriorado, destruido y triste. Luego de la guerra nada fue como antes. Siempre se esperaba que en algún momento hubiese un ataque de mortífagos o que desaparecieran personas. Pero ese tiempo había quedado atrás. El señor oscuro había sucumbido ante el niño que vivió.

El mundo mágico volvería a ser como antes, poco a poco, se reconstruiría.

Y él quería reconstruir su vida.

Luego del acto de su madre, de no delatar a Potter ante Lord Voldemort se habían zafado de una condena en Azkaban.

Su padre seguía igual de poco tolerante ante la sangre sucia, pero se mostraba menos egocéntrico. En cambio su madre, no dejaba escapar momento en el que pudiera mostrarle su cariño. Antes no era una mujer muy cariñosa, en cambio ahora, luego de haber pensado que había perdido a su hijo, aprovechaba cada segundo de su existencia para adorarlo.

Y él. A él nunca le importo la guerra. Si existían o no sangre sucias ¿a él que? La sangre sería igual de roja, aunque antes se reprimía ante su padre. Pero ya no. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, y ahora el podría vivir libremente.

Se mentiría a si mismo si dijese que no amaba el quidditch, y que su gran ambición siempre había sido ser buscador de una liga importante, pero tenía los pies sobre la tierra, y sabía que no tenía el talento necesario como para llegar a serlo. A si que se planteo, una y otra vez ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué haré con mi vida?

Aprovecharía ser un Malfoy, y estar lleno de dinero. Quería, antes de vivir una vida de adulto, cometer una locura.

-¿Draco? –Irrumpió su madre en su cuarto –Cariño, es la hora del té. Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Tal vez podríamos sentarnos en la pérgola del jardín trasero ¿Qué dices cielo?

Definitivamente su madre era la mejor madre del mundo. Era tan fina, tal delicada, tan hermosa. Los finos rasgos de su cara parecían los de una muñeca de porcelana antigua.

-Claro madre, bajo en un minuto.

Narcisa lo miró con aire maternal. Pocas veces tenía esos gestos, ya que ella era alguien más bien fría, aunque ahora se haya vuelto cariñosa.

-Draco, sabes que esto nos es difícil a todos –dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama junto a su hijo –Pero debemos salir adelante. Dime hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?

Esa pregunta lo desarmó completamente. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no era feliz?

-Tal vez debas salir un poco de la rutina, y buscar algo nuevo que hacer –prosiguió Narcisa al ver que Draco no respondía

Y en un flash back, recordó un momento de su infancia.

-¡DRACO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –Chilló Pansy

Zabini y él morían de risa. Amaban ese juego muggle. "Puntaje o Prenda" en el que si elegían prenda, deberían realizar una acción que le impusieran sus amigos, o puntaje que deberían darle calificación por su belleza a cierta persona.

Blaise le pregunto a Draco por Pansy, y este dijo, diez negativo. Claro, en ese entonces, ni loco admitiría que su amiga era una linda morocha.

Habían pasado la tarde haciendo prendas extrañas. Fue entonces cuando Lucius los descubrió en una diversión muggle, por lo que los reprendió severamente.

Fue tal la cólera que le invadió a Draco en ese entonces que se dijo:

-Algún día podré hacer lo que quiera, y cuando ese momento llegué, me reiré en tu cara, queridisimo padre.

Luego fue olvidándose de aquella promesa que se hizo, debido al desprecio que le inculco Lucius a los hijos de muggles y a estos en sí.

-Draco, querido. ¿Estas aún ahí?

La mano de su madre agitándose frente a él hizo que notara que se había ausentado.

-Si madre, y ya tengo una respuesta. –Narcisa lo miro sorprendida, como si no entendiese bien de que hablaba su hijo –hace mucho tiempo que no soy feliz, y creo que después de tantos errores que cometí, quiero redimirme.

-¿Y como lo harás, Draco? –Preguntó su madre interesada por saber a donde quería llegar su hijo.

-Viajaré. Quiero conocer el mundo.

-¡Me parece bárbaro! –se alegró Narcisa

-Pero lo haré al estilo muggle. –Afirmo decido Draco

La sonrisa de Narcisa desapareció de un segundo a otro. ¿A que se refería con el estilo muggle? Justo cuando abría la boca para hablar su hijo la interrumpió.

-Se lo que me vas a decir. Que los muggles son despreciables, junto con todos sus artefactos, pero no impedirás que lo haga. Siempre quise conocer el mundo y a los muggles. Es la combinación perfecta. Es la combinación perfecta de ser y libre y feliz.

Ese fue el punto final de la conversación.

Más tarde se encontraba en el aeropuerto muggle, comprando un boleto (ya había cambiado unos cuantos galleons a dinero) para el avión del día siguiente. Empezaría por conocer Australia, ya que es uno de los lugares donde más criaturas mágicas hay, hasta algunas conocidas por los muggles también.

Astoria Greengrass, su novia actual, (Ya que con pansy quedaron en ser solo amigos) había insistido en ir con él, pero este se había negado, quería hacer su viaje solo.

Ni siquiera se molestó por decirles adiós a Crabbe y a Goyle. A Blaise y Theodore les envió una carta, pero de Daphne y Astoria junto con su madre lo despidieron en la mansión.

Lucius por su parte, se mostraba ofendido al hecho de que su hijo quiera pasar tiempo entre muggles, por lo que ni le saludo. Cosa que no afecto en absoluto al rubio.

Llego al aeropuerto por medio de aparición y se dijo que desde ese momento, solo usaría magia para momentos de extrema necesidad.

Se dirigió a la plataforma, y luego de un rato de espera, entro al avión.

Los asientos eran más que cómodos. Se sentó mirando por la ventanilla. Para ser un "artefacto muggle" no estaba nada mal. Todo lo contrario. Si desde ahora todas sus aventuras tendrían aquella comodidad, no encontraba sentido a que llamen a los muggles "sucios y asquerosos".

La voz de la azafata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe señor, pero no quedan más lugares, le voy a pedir por favor que retire el bolso del asiento, que una señorita desea sentarse.

-¿La señorita en cuestión, no tiene otro lugar donde sentarse? –preguntó exasperado, quería estar solo.

-Lamento decir que no, asi que le vuelvo a pedir que retire su bolso.

A regañadientes colocó su bolso en el compartimiento y la azafata esbozó una sonrisa y se retiro.

Justo donde ella estaba apareció una muchacha de unos 18 ó 19 años, con cabello castaño y rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones que desprendían calidez.

Quedó estupefacto. Si que el tiempo la había favorecido, estaba muy linda.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacía ÉL pensando que ELLA estaba linda? Se odiaban con cada fibra de su ser.

La muchacha se sentó sin siquiera mirar a su compañero, no había notado que el hombre que tenía alado era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

La indiferencia de la castaña le exaspero en grandes medidas.

-Asi que después de tanto tiempo Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que se trataba de su compañero de Hogwarts, aquel que le hizo la vida imposible muchisimas veces, bajo el pretexto que lo merecía por ser "sangre sucia"

-¿Qué haces en un avión hacía Australia Malfoy? –preguntó con un tono de desprecio y sorpresa.

-Atentaré contra los muggles, haré explotar este avión cuando se encuentre en el aire y justo dos segundos antes que esto suceda, habré desaparecido en tierra firme –ironizó.

Su compañera soltó un bufido de exasperación, decidida a ignorarle totalmente.

Un silencio incomodo los invadió, Draco ansioso por romperlo contestó.

-Siempre quise conocer el mundo, y ¿Por qué no hacerlo a lo muggle?

Hermione no sabía si estaba sorprendida por que Malfoy le había dicho que quería viajar a lo muggle, o por que le había respondido.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que? –le espetó Granger, dispuesta a defenderse ante algún insulto del muchacho, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Y tú que haces en un avión hacía Australia Granger?

Ahora también le preguntaba por lo que ella hacia o no, ¿Realmente le interesaba? ¿O preguntaba por cortesía? Malfoy no conocía de cortesía y dudaba que le importase lo que hace una sangre sucia. Realmente estaba raro

-¿Te importa lo que hace o no una sang...?-Fue interrumpida

-No me vengas con eso. Si me siguiesen importando los perjuicios de la sangre no estaría montado a un artefacto muggle. Tal vez me desagrades por que eres amiga de Potter y Weasley, pero les debo la vida, asi que responde lo que te pregunte.

Hermione esta totalmente sorprendida. Draco Malfoy sin perjuicios a los impuros y agradecido hacia Harry y Ron no era algo que se veía todos los días, por lo que decidió contestar.

-Mis padres están allí viviendo. No saben que existo, o mejor dicho no me recuerdan. Antes de la guerra les borre todo recuerdo sobre mí, para que estuviesen a salvo.

La bruja pudo ver como en los ojos grises de su compañero se formaba una expresión parecida a… ¿Comprensión? Imposible, era Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no te acompañan Potter y Weasley? –pregunto extrañado al percatarse que estaba sola.

-Bueno, este...es que yo... –titubeo, y soltó un suspiro –Harry está con Ginny, jamás permitiría que él me acompañara dejándola sola, ya que perdieron mucho tiempo de compañía y ron...- su voz se quebró.

Draco no sabía que hacer. Realmente no le interesaba como se encontraban Potter o los Weasley, él le pregunto por ella.

Aunque entonces cayó en cuenta, que Weasley siempre había estado babeando detrás de Hermione. Sintió una profunda ira al ver que la muchacha no quería seguir hablando.

-¿Y ron? ¿Tú y ron qué? –preguntó con desprecio.

-Ron quiso quedarse en la Madriguera, eso es todo. –puntualizó, sin entender porque estuvo a punto de contarle lo que realimente sucedía.

El rubio notó que Granger mentía, pero no tenía por que contestarle, por lo que no siguió indagando, a pesar que tenía una pregunta para hacerle, que le estaba quemando la garganta, si no lo preguntaba explotaría, pero aguanto. No tenía la suficiente confianza.

Aún.


	2. Discusiones y películas

Chapter 2: discusiones y películas.

La voz de una azafata resonó en el lugar:

-Se les pide atentamente a todos los pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad para iniciar el ascenso. A la derecha en sus asientos encontrarán bolsas de residuos por si son necesarias. Muchisimas gracias.

Hermione hizo caso y se abrocho en un periquete en cinturón. Pero al dirigir la mirada a Malfoy, noto que este tenía un desconcierto total. Claro, al ser criado en el mundo mágico, ni si quiera sabía lo que era un cinturón de seguridad

Vio como Draco tiraba del cinturón como si tratase de arrancarlo. No pudo contener la risa.

-Déjame ver –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡yo puedo solo! –aunque hermione no supo si se lo dijo a ella o al cinturón.

-Ya veo –dijo entre risas –Vamos Malfoy, enserio, vas a lastimarte.

Y con esto rodeo por delante a Malfoy con su brazo, el cual rozo el pecho del muchacho. Al leve contacto Draco se paralizo, tenía los ojos clavados en ella, que tiro del cinturón y lo abrocho al otro lado, justo como había echo antes.

-Listo –dijo con su tan común sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Como le irritaba eso en el pasado, odiaba verla acomodarse en su silla para enderezarse y responderle a un profesor. Siempre tan sabelotodo, siempre para él había sido solo una rata de biblioteca e impura asquerosa. Pero las cosas cambian, y ahora se encontraba anonadado con esa sonrisa.

Pensó en decir gracias, pero antes de decir nada, se reprocho a si mismo. Era un Malfoy, no tenía que agradecerle nada a nadie.

-Veo que estas muy familiarizada con lo muggle. –dijo, aunque su tono no fue despectivo.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que viajo en avión, mis padres no pueden aparecerse, por lo que este es el único medio que tenemos para viajar juntos. –Respondió algo a la defensiva.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar cuando el avión se empezó a mover. Recorrió la pista, y finalmente, se elevó. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, se estaba mareando. Dirigió su mirada a la castaña, la cual se veía muy tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? –una vez que el avión se estabilizo lo suficiente como dejar de estar tan mareado.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi primera vez en un avión, luego de la primera vez te acostumbras.

-Nunca me acostumbraré, es terrible –dijo con cara de horror

-Que exagerado eres Malfoy.

-Y ya afloró la personalidad de la Gryffindor insufrible, que se hace la valiente.

Claro, la paz con Malfoy no iba mucho más. Decidió contestar de manera tan venenosa como la del muchacho.

-y el maldito celoso y cobarde de Slytherin no se queda atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar mi casa!

-¡Lo haré si tu insultas la mía!

-¡Eres insoportable Granger!

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti! Y eso que pensé que tal vez habías cambiado.

-¡¿Y eso a ti que? ¿Pensaste que seríamos amigos? –Dijo y soltó una sonora carcajada- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Siempre serás la asquerosa e inmunda rata de biblioteca, a la cual no soporto!

Fue cuando notaron que la azafata les miraba con la boca semiabierta  
>-¿Qué quieres? –Le espetó Draco<br>-Se conocían de antes... -dijo, aunque sonó como si se lo dijese a si misma. Suspiró y sonrió – ¿Casualidades, verdad? Debo pedirles encarecidamente que mantengan sus discusiones en un tono más bajo ya que los demás pasajeros se han estado quejando.  
>-Pues dígale a los demás pasajeros que nada me impor… -Su voz se mezclo con la de la castaña que lo interrumpió.<br>-Este bien, disculpe las molestias. No volverá a ocurrir.  
>Con esto la joven mujer asintió y se retiró.<br>Hermione decidió hacer caso omiso a Draco durante el resto del viaje. Sacó un libro de su bolso y se dispuso a leer, aunque su mente divagaba en otra parte.

¿Desde cuando Malfoy no usaba el término "Sangre sucia" para insultarla? Por que ella no paso por alto, que le llamo rata de biblioteca, inmunda y asquerosa, pero no sangre sucia. Había cambiado, poco o mucho, pero algo había cambiado.  
>Mientras tanto Draco, no soportaba la indiferencia de la castaña. Si hubiese estado solo, o sentado con alguien a quien no conocía, seguro no sentiría esas ganas de charlar tremendas. Se trago su orgullo –Por primera y única vez en la vida –se dijo. Y farfulló algo parecido a lo siento.<br>Hermione sintió que su corazón no bombeaba. ¿Acaso sus oídos le traicionaban o Malfoy se estaba disculpando con ella?  
>-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Hermione.<br>Draco tragó saliva mientras que ponía cara de estar tragando una gragea con gusto a vomito.  
>-Dije que lo siento. No me interesa que pienses de mí, pero reconstruiré mi vida. Y no quiero tener enemigos, tal cual en el pasado.<br>Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida. No sabía si dar crédito a sus oídos o no. Pero algo estaba claro, Malfoy quería iniciar una nueva vida, y no supo por que, pero quiso formar parte de esa nueva vida.  
>Antes de aceptar las disculpas, trataría de sacarle información sobre a que se debía su nueva actitud.<br>-¿Y que si no te creo?  
>-Ya te dije que no me interesa lo que pienses de mí.<br>-¿Y si te digo que te creo?

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. ¿Qué sucedería si Granger le creía? Dudaba que quisiera entrar en su vida. Ella era demasiado linda e inteligente. Demasiado perfecta para él.  
>-En ese caso sería yo el que no sabría si creerte.<br>Hermione sonrió. Realmente era un slytherin. Astuto y perfecto para evadir las cosas. En ese caso, su pregunta.  
>La curiosidad que sintió hacia aquel ser llamado Draco Malfoy, la poseyó. Antes creía saber todo de él –Narcisista, egocéntrico, estúpido hurón de pacotilla –Pero ahora, estaba segura que no entendía nada. Y si, quería entender.<br>Sentir la mirada de la castaña sobre sus ojos grises, hizo que se sintiera desnudo, desarmado. ¿Por qué tenía que habérsela cruzado? Pero ella no frustraría sus planes, conocería el mundo, y regresaría con Astoria, a cumplir la promesa que se hizo, vivir feliz.

Astoria. Que bien le hacía su novia actual. En realidad, su segunda novia. Había estado con más chicas, pero ninguna además de Pansy había sido oficial. Aunque con ella fue distinto, ya que después de años de ser amigos, quisieron probar estar juntos, cosa que fracasó totalmente. Ahora ella estaba sumergida en su relación con Theodore Nott. Mientras que su cuñada, Daphne Greengrass, salía con Blaise Zabini. Luego de la muerte de Crabbe no supo más de Goyle. Ni tampoco le interesaba.

A pesar de que realmente no fuesen sus "amigos" tampoco seguían siendo su "pandilla".

Decidió a penas llegar a Australia mandaría una carta a Astoria avisándole que estaba bien.

Hermione miró su reloj y notó que eran las 3 de la tarde. Estarían llegando a su destino a las 5 AM. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de leer, y perdía fácilmente la concentración, asi que decidió que vería una película en la pantalla que había detrás del asiento delantero. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía ningún film muggle. Llamó a la azafata y le pidió que le prendiera la pantalla (asi elegiría que mirar).

Notó que Malfoy la miraba por el rabillo del ojo cuando se colocaba los auriculares.

-¿Quieres ver una película? –le ofreció al sentir que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más callada.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando.

-Son auriculares.

-Me recuerdan a las orejeras que usamos en herbólogia para con las mandrágoras.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Pero esto hace lo contrario, en vez de no escuchar nada, escuchas cosas que la demás gente no puede escuchar.

Y no contuvo más la risa cuando vio la cara de terror que Malfoy puso al oír "escuchar cosas que la demás gente no puede escuchar". Recogió los auriculares del asiento que estaba delante de Malfoy y se los colocó con naturalidad, sin notar que cuando sus dedos rozaron la cara de Draco, este se paralizó.

-Yo creo que una película de acción te gustará. –y puso su dedo sobre Play.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas mirando la película en silencio.

Si a cualquiera de los dos, le hubiesen contado que estarían asi, se largarían a reír. Pero no, ahora, después de la guerra, todos habían cambiado. Y ambos dos dejaron atrás los rencores.


	3. Matrimonio

Chapter 3: Matrimonio

-A ver si entendí, ¿Un muggle inventa la historia, otro la documenta, y otros la viven?

-Algo asi. –Ya estaba harta de haber pasado un largo rato explicándole a Malfoy sobre las películas y su detrás de escenas.

-¿Por qué no tenemos eso en el mundo mágico?

-Por que para ver las películas se necesita de tecnología y la tecnología necesita electricidad y los brujos no necesitan electricidad.

-ah. –contestó con tono pensativo.

-¿Entonces te gustó la película?

-¡Si! –Exclamó Malfoy, pero se notó que se arrepintió de haber contestado con tanta euforia –Quiero decir, esta bien para ser un invento muggle.

-Ya veo, es bastante que el Draco Malfoy que conozco acepte que un invento muggle esta "bien".

-No veo por que no hacerlo, estoy sentado junto a una hija de muggles y no arme el berrinche que hubiese armado a mis trece –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Pero Hermione no pasaba por alto que no la llamo impura o sangre sucia, si no que hija de muggles.

-¿Qué tanto miras? Sé que soy irresistible, pero no seas tan obvia…-Comentó irónico.

-¿Obvia? Por favor, Malfoy, no me hagas reír.

-Enserio, Granger. Soy todo un adonis, mucho más que la comadreja que te gusta.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció de un segundo a otro.

Draco se sintió ¿Culpable? No lo sabía con exactitud. Si sabía que quería verla sonreír otra vez.

-Oye, Granger, no quise…-Pero la castaña le interrumpió.

-Antes me preguntaste por que no estoy con Harry o Ron, ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Solo si quieres contármelo. –Repuso con seriedad

Hermione tomo aire. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de contarle lo que la estaba desangrando por dentro? ¿Por qué sentía, que él sería la respuesta a sus preguntas? Suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas el día de la batalla? –Draco asintió ¿Cómo hacer para olvidar aquel día? –Desde entonces Ron y yo… bueno…

-¿Son novios? –Preguntó el rubio al notar que Granger empezaría a tartamudear.

-Algo asi, bueno, más bien, si lo somos.

-Entonces no entiendo por que no te acompañó –Estaba comenzando a exasperarse que la Gryffindor diera tantas vueltas -¿iras las grano?

Hermione le miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo antes no había notado el hermoso color gris de sus ojos? Si, sintió frió. Eso transmitían sus ojos, pero, ¿Quién dice que su mirada algún día no pudiera transmitir calor? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, el daño ya estaba echo. Había empezado a contarle su tormento, ahora debía terminar.

-Ron me pidió matrimonio.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco ¿Qué seguía después del cinco? Estaba aturdido. Totalmente aturdido. La comadreja, aquel sucio pobretón, aquel que no tenía lo suficiente para darle la vida que se merecía una mujer inteligente, valiente y hermosa, le había pedido matrimonio. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? Granger, si tuviese un pelo de lista, rechazaría la petición. Aunque, ahora que lo notaba, ella no había mencionado su respuesta.

-¿Y Bien? ¿Qué le contestaste? –Comentó desdeñosamente, tratando de disimular su ira.

-Le dije que usaría este viaje para pensarlo.

Para pensarlo…¡ ¿PENSARLO? ¿Acaso lo consideraba digno de ella, al maldito pobre de Weasley? ¿Acaso se rebajaría tanto? No, no podía ser posible.

-Asi que no eres tan valiente como pensaba, Granger, hubieses estado mejor en slytherin –Comentó con ironía.

-¿Qué dices, Malfoy? –Contestó ofendida –No se a que te refieres.

-Vamos, ambos sabemos bien que el asqueroso e inmundo del pobretón no te podría dar la vida que te mereces. Y por eso huyes a Australia con tus padres, no volverás.

Hermione no sabía por que estaba más aturdida; por el hecho de que Malfoy la tomase como una cobarde o porque Malfoy no considerase a Ron digno de ella, siendo él sangre pura y ella hija de muggles.

Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no supo que decir. La había dejado sin palabras.

-Asi que di en el clavo, ¿Verdad? –Comentó el rubio muy divertido.

¿Ahora se burlaba de ella? Oh, ya se enteraría.

-¿Acaso estas insinuando, que yo no quiero a Ron? –Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione rápidamente siguió hablando -¿Piensas que me mueve el dinero o la comodidad? Si me tomé este tiempo para pensarlo, es por que no quiero lanzarme a un compromiso tan grande muy deprisa, no por que no adore a Ron.

-Lo adoras, pero no lo amas. Vamos, Granger. Si tanto lo quieres, hubieses aceptado sin dudar. –Dijo con su tan habitual tono de superioridad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mis sentimientos, Malfoy? –Le espetó la castaña, y luego soltó un bufido de exasperación –Ni siquiera se por que te conté esto.

-Si no lo sabes tú, ¿Cómo lo sabré yo? –Dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros.

Como la exasperaba. Y ella que había pensado que había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo narcisista, engreído hurón con complejo de superioridad. Si se habían pasado la tarde viendo una película en paz, había sido solo por que él estaba aburrido, nada más.

No soportaba su presencia un segundo más, se levantó para ir al baño. Escucho que el brujo le preguntó a dónde iba.

-Al baño. –Contestó secamente, sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Estaba encolerizada. Necesitaba mojarse con agua bien fría. Las palabras de Malfoy aún retumbaban en su cabeza: _Lo adoras, pero no lo amas _¿Cómo logró interpretarla mejor, de lo que ella misma lo hacía? Todo lo que le dijo era verdad. Tal vez no quería lo suficiente a Ron como para aceptar ser su esposa. Aunque tal vez solo necesitase una aventura, vivir algo más con alguien más. Después de todo, Ron fue su primer y único amor. No conocía nada más que él. ¿Ese era el problema? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Qué otro chico podría poner los ojos en ella, que no fuese aquel que la conociese de verdad, como Ron?

Se remojó su rostro en el agua, y se miro en el espejo. No era fea, todo lo contrario. Era muy bonita. Entonces, ¿Por qué otra persona que no fuese Ron no podría posar sus ojos en ella? Era ridículo. No era por su aspecto físico, no. Era por que era una sabelotodo insufrible. ¿Quién más soportaría una vida junto ella? Aceptaría casarse con Ron, estaba dicho.

-Se les pide a todos los pasajeros que estén parados que tomen asiento, y aquel que no lleva cinturón que se lo abroche por favor. Entraremos en turbulencias. Muchisimas Gracias.

Abrió la puerta para dirigirse nuevamente a su asiento. Malfoy miraba por la ventanilla. Que bien que se veía de perfil, un momento ¿Yo acabo de pensar eso? Se preguntó para si misma. ¿Malfoy? ¿Lindo? Pfff, ridículo.

Estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando el avión se sacudió. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el regazo de Malfoy con la mirada hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron. Volvió a sentir aquel frío, ese frío que la embriagaba, ese frío que quemaba sus ojos.

Draco estaba atónito. Nunca ella le había mirado asi, como tratando de quemarle con la mirada, ¿o acaso el fuego que sintió en su pecho no fue por su mirada? ¿Acaso eso que se encendió en su interior no fue por Hermione? Estaba seguro de que asi era, y no sabía si le gustaba eso o no. Desvió la mirada, y comentó:

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?

Hermione se incorporo rápidamente, sonrojada, se abrocho el cinturón y se dispuso a leer, no sin antes lanzar un comentario despectivo:

-Veo que te supiste abrochar el cinturón tu solito, ¿Debo aplaudirte por el logro o vino la azafata a ayudarte?

Draco rió mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera había tocado lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, desde que ella se lo había abrochado. Espera, un momento ¿Se había sonrojado solo por tropezarse y caer sobre el? ¿Y por que eso le causaba tanta ternura? Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

No se hablaron durante el resto del día. Draco miraba por la ventanilla, sumergido en pensamientos. Y Hermione se había rendido ante el sueño, abrazada a su libro.

En ese momento, las azafatas comenzaron a repartir las cenas, que eran sándwiches de jamón y queso, y de postre una manzana. También llevaban con ellas botellas de agua.

Les dejaron a Draco y Hermione sus bandejas envueltas en nylon.

¿Qué diablos es esto? Se preguntó draco mirando la botella. Hermione, que se acababa de despertar, lo observó unos segundos para ver si podría descubrirlo solo, pero al notar que parecía que estaba tratando de hipnotizar la botella, le dijo:

-Es asi –mientras giraba la tapita para abrir la botella, y luego tomaba un sorbo. –no es tan difícil.

Draco trató de imitarle pero se volcó el agua sobre su camisa negra.

-¡Estos malditos muggles que lo complican todo! ¿No sería más fácil un vaso?

Hermione soltó una larga carcajada. No se encontraba con ganas de explicarle a Malfoy que una botella era más práctica que un vaso.

Cenaron sin cruzar una palabra más. Pero durante el tiempo que Hermione estuvo dormida Draco pensó muchas cosas, y decidió romper el incómodo silencio:

-¿Ya sabes en que parte de Australia se encuentran tus padres?

Hermione le miró unos segundos sorprendida por la pregunta, pero al ver la exasperación en el rostro de Malfoy al tardar tanto en responder, dijo:

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ¿Conoces el uluru?

-Si, claro. Es una roca de alrededor 350 metros de alto, también conocida como el ombligo del mundo, es uno de los cinco íconos naturales más famosos de Australia, y cambia de color según la hora del día, gracias a los rayos solares.

-No me sorprende que sepas todo sobre todo. –dijo con desdén.

-¿A que viene esto, Malfoy?

-Tal vez, antes de buscar a tus padres, quieras acompañarme allí.

Y definitivamente, en ese momento Hermione Granger entró en estado de shock. ¿Malfoy invitándole a compartir más tiempo con ella? Increíble.

-Esta bien, pero antes deberíamos dejar nuestras maletas en alguna parte.

-No te preocupes por ello. Reservaremos habitaciones en el hotel mágico de Australia, es algo asi como el caldero chorreante. Aunque espero que más limpio.

-Está bien. –Dijo mientras sonreía, sin siquiera saber, por que había desistido de ir a buscar a sus progenitores, solo por estar con Draco Malfoy.


	4. Hechizos Hechizantes

Chapter 4: Hechizos Hechizantes.

El viaje se había atrasado un poco debido a la turbulencia. La noche había sido totalmente tediosa para Hermione. No había podido pegar un ojo.

Cuando bajaron del avión a las 6: 30 AM y se dirigieron juntos a la Terminal para buscar sus valijas, Malfoy notó que la chica estaba más despierta que dormida. Su instinto de supervivencia le recomendó que no le dirija demasiado la palabra, más que para lo esencial.

Una vez que recogieron las maletas, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y ahora? –dijo con tono somnoliento.

-Creo que necesitas dormir –contestó divertido.

-Oh, yo creo que solo te parece, ya que no pude dormir ni diez minutos desde aquella siesta, mientras que tu descansabas como un bebé.

-Como un ángel dirás. –Pero notó que no eran horas para chistes, cuando la castaña le puso un puñetazo en el hombro, que no fue necesariamente despacio.

-Esta bien, esta bien –cedió frotándose el hombro –Nos dirigiremos al hotel asi descansarás, nos apareceremos allí.

-No se si lo notaste Malfoy, pero estamos rodeados de muggles. ¿Cómo haremos para que no noten como desaparecemos?

Granger tenía razón, no podían desaparecerse en pleno aeropuerto. Aunque tenía una idea. Se sacó su blazer negro, y se lo tendió a la muchacha.

-Muchisimas gracias, Malfoy, pero los sacos de hombre no son mi estilo –dijo mientras lo observaba –y menos si tienen hombreras, ¿De que época saliste?

-Muy graciosa. Me sorprende lo hostil que te pones cuando tienes sueño. Póntelo.

-Ya te dije que no es mi estilo, no.

-Vamos, maldita sea, si te lo pones, junto con un sombrero, en el que recojas tu cabello, y mientras mantengas la cabeza gacha, podrás entrar al baño de hombres. Entraremos a un cubículo y nos apareceremos allí dentro.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, indignada por la idea de tener que entrar a un baño de hombres.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué no hago que te crezca el pelo y entras tú, al baño de mujeres?

-Por que a pesar de mi cabello largo –hizo una mueca de repulsión al imaginarse con cabello largo, ya que se parecería demasiado a su padre –seguiría siendo obvio que soy un hombre, por mi espalda y mi estatura. En cambio tú, eres menudita, y con el saco bastará para que parezcas ancha de espalda.

-Maldita serpiente, ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

-La mayoría de las veces –le contestó, mostrando una seductora sonrisa de lado.

Draco revolvió en su valija, hasta que encontró una boina de lana, que le habían diseñado en Twilfitt y Tatting, su tienda predilecta desde que encontró al trío de oro en Madame Malkin.

-Ten. – extendió su brazo para que la chica sostuviera el sombrero, pero cuando fue a tomarlo, sus manos se rozaron. Ambos ante el impacto de sentir una corriente por todo su cuerpo retiraron la mano al instante, dejando que la boina caiga al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron, mirándose con intensidad. Draco sintió el fuego correr por su pecho, y Hermione, un frío que le heló la sangre. ¿Desde cuando las miradas provocaban tanto en las personas? _¿O es que ellos dos, no eran dos simples personas? _No, seguro que no lo eran.

Hermione, no soportando más aquel frío, corto el contacto visual y recogió el sombrero y se lo colocó de manera que ocultó su cabello.

Siguieron el plan según lo objetado, con algún que otro percance

-Este maldito cubículo es muy pequeño, no entramos los dos con las valijas. –Dijo Malfoy al notar que estaban muy apretados. Una vez que consiguieron una posición en la que por lo menos, tenían espacio para poner los pies, se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Ante sus ojos se elevaron edificios muggles muy modernos. Hermione se preguntaba donde podría estar aquel hotel mágico. Realmente necesitaba descansar.

Fue cuando notó que malfoy estaba por cruzar la calle mientras el semáforo estaba en verde. Lo tomó de la muñeca y empujó hacia atrás. Fue tal la rabia que sintió ante su ignorancia que no notó como el muchacho se tensaba con el contacto de su mano.

-Mira Malfoy, se que no estas familiarizado con todo esto, pero si sigues asi te mataras en menos de dos horas. ¿Ves eso de ahí? –Dijo mientras señalaba –Es un semáforo. Cuando esta en rojo puedes cruzar y cuando esta en amarillo y en verde no.

Tal vez habría contestado, pero la castaña aún no le soltaba. ¿Por qué al más leve contacto con ella, se paralizaba como un estúpido?

Sin soltarlo ni un segundo lo arrastró hasta la esquina. Una vez que el semáforo cambió, cruzaron la calle. Entonces reaccionó, y con un movimiento brusco se liberó de la mano de la castaña.

-Sígueme –masculló.

Hermione lo siguió sin replicar, estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a pasear con Malfoy? ¿Acaso la había invitado como una cita? No, seguro que no. Solo quería compañía. Pero si fuese asi, ¿Por qué no viajo con alguien más? Según sabía, era bastante cercano a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Eso sin contar a la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass. ¿Y si, tal vez, su pandilla no lo quiso acompañar? Ya pensaría como hacer para sonsacarle por que estaba solo.

En medio de dos de los edificios existía un pequeño pasaje en el cual se adentraron, caminaron unos minutos y llegaron al final en donde se encontraba una pared de ladrillos. Malfoy se arrodilló y empezó a tirar de algo que desde donde estaba parada Hermione no alcanzaba a ver. Entonces pudo ver como el slytherin intentaba abrir una puerta trampa en el suelo.

Se le acercó y comenzó a ayudar. El muchacho la miró extrañado, preguntándose por que le ayudaba. Si fuese por Astoria, podría estar horas intentando tirar de la puerta, y ella no se movería ni un centímetro.

Aplicando los dos sus mayores fuerzas, lograron abrir la puerta. Bajaron primero sus valijas y luego Malfoy le tendió su mano para que bajara. Luego bajo el.

Se encontraban en una antecámara llena de suciedad y sin muebles visibles. Fue cuando Draco murmuró:

-Hechizos Hechizantes.

Una de las cuatro paredes fue desapareciendo, dejando a la vista, algo parecido a un restaurante, aunque muy lujoso, se adentraron en el paradero y detrás de ellos la pared volvió a aparecer, aunque de este lado, se veía blanca y reluciente.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –les dijo un mago bajo y rechonchito.

-Si, mi nombre es Malfoy. Tenía reservada una habitación.

-¡Oh, señor Malfoy! ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? Tenemos listo su cuarto, si es tan amable de acompañarme.

-Necesitamos una habitación más. Cárguela a mi cuenta.

-Me temo que solo tenemos disponible su habitación que dispone de una cama matrimonial, o una habitación con dos camas separadas.

-Esta bien, entonces nos quedamos solo con mi habitación.

Hermione escuchaba con la boca entre abierta. ¿Dormir en la misma cama que Malfoy? Una cosa era ir de paseo, otra era compartir la cama…

Como si la hubiese escuchado pensar, Malfoy le dijo:

-Descuida, yo no voy a dormir ahora. No tengo sueño.

A pesar de no sentirse del todo tranquila, la hizo sentir mejor saber que no usarían las mismas sábanas.

El mago de baja estatura, que se llamaba Aremi* Antara, los guió hasta la habitación 17.

Era bastante amplia y refinada. Tenía un gran ventanal desde el que se veían unas montañas, que obviamente, no estaban allí afuera.

En el medio de la misma pared, había una gran cama matrimonial con dosel. Al verla Hermione recordó el gran sueño que tenía.

Fue al baño en suite a ponerse el pijama, y luego se sumergió en el más profundo de los sueños, sin notar que desde una de las butacas que estaban frente a la ventana, un rubio la observaba con algo parecido a… ¿Anhelo?

*Aremi: nombre aborigen australiano de significado: Mágico.

**¡He aquí el cuarto capítulo de "Quiero reconstruir mi vida"!**

_Se que este capítulo no es muy prometedor, pero el que sigue, ¡se viene con todo!_

_Estén atentos a las próximas actualizaciones._

_Les quiero recomendar mi otro fic, también Dramione _**"Oh, cruel destino"**_ y el fic de una amiga, un mágico severus Narcisa _**"merecían sonreír"**_, lo encontrarán entre mis favoritos _

_¡Gracias a Euge_**, patybenededmalfoy, Magiaenpalabras, Coquette **_por sus maravillosos reviews!_

_Sin más preámbulos me despido, no sin antes pedirles que _**dejen reviews**

_Con el más expreso cariño__, _SofíuMalfoy


	5. Muchísimos Kilometros al norte

Chapter 5: Muchísimos Kilómetros al Norte

Ahora que Granger dormía, tenía tiempo para pensar. ¿Por qué estaba disfrutando tanto de su compañía? ¿Acaso no había querido viajar solo? Pues eso fue antes. Tenía la gran necesidad de invitarla a seguir el viaje junto a él. ¿Pero que sentido tendría? Ni él se lo encontraba. Además, ella había emprendido aquellas "Vacaciones" para pensar en la propuesta de la comadreja.

Maldito pobretón. Egocéntrico tenía que ser. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a imaginar que Granger era para un tipo como él? No tenía nada que ofrecerle. No se la merecía.

Lo reconfortaba pensar en que la castaña no se veía nada convencida en la respuesta. ¿Y que clase de Slytherin sería, si no aprovechaba tal oportunidad para confundirla?

Sonrió de lado, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, uniendo engranes con engranes, hasta que supo perfectamente que tenía que hacer.

Y asi, lentamente, se fue durmiendo en aquella butaca.

Mientras tanto, muchísimos kilómetros al norte, una charla crucial se estaba llevando a cabo.

-No se de que te quejas Ron, una vez le dijiste que tenía que ordenar sus prioridades. Es lo que esta haciendo ahora

-Eso es muy distinto Ginny...Espera... ¿A que diablos te refieres?

-Ron, yo sabía que eras lento pero tampoco para tanto. –Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Ignorándolo olímpicamente, Ginny prosiguió. –Mira Ron, te adelantaste demasiado en la propuesta. Ambos son jóvenes y seguro ella se siente confundida. Tal vez sienta que vivieron poco como pareja y debe preguntarse, cuales son sus expectativas. Ni siquiera terminó sus estudios y ya estar casada, sería adelantarse muchísimo.

-Yo si los terminé –se apresuró a decir el colorado.

-Ya sabes que ella volverá a Hogwarts, Ron. –intervino Harry.

-Si, lo se. Aunque no se para que, si dijeron que no es necesario...

-¿Pretendes casarte con ella, y no la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca permitiría que sus estudios quedarán incompletos?

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME ATACAS ASI GINNY? –vociferó Ron.

Harry y su novia estaban totalmente estupefactos ante la reacción del muchacho.

-¿Saben que? Estoy harto de todo esto. No puedo con la intriga. Me apareceré ahora mismo a Australia.

-¡No, Ron! –Gritó Harry – ¡Sabes que es imposible aparecerse a otro continente!

-¡Entonces tomaré un traslador!

-¡Ron, lo único que conseguirías es que se enfade contigo por no darle su espacio!

-¿¡ Y TE LA SIGUES DANDO DE QUE TE LAS SABES TODAS! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¿¡Saben! ¡Sus malditos consejos me exasperan! ¡Me largo!

Estaba furioso, totalmente furioso. Maldita sea su hermana, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Él haría lo que se le cantara! Hermione sentía cosas por él, y lo quería por quien era. Un momento, ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro que Hermione le quería? Ella nunca se lo había dicho. Su autoestima fue bajando en picada, y su humor, cambio de furia a tristeza.

No había notado hasta el momento que estaba lloviendo. Fue cuando choco contra otro cuerpo que salió de su burbuja. Frente a él se encontraba una rubia acongojada en el suelo, como resignada a que todo le sucediera a ella. Levantó la mirada a ver contra quien chocó, y de tan solo ver el rostro de Ron palideció:

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el hermano de Ginny Weasley!

-Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras.

-¡Y yo te agradecería que miraras por donde caminas!

Tan distraído estaba que había olvidado sus modales. Rápidamente se tendió para ayudar a levantarse a la muchacha.

Ella lo miró calculadoramente.

-¿Tu no sabes quien soy, verdad? –Ron notó que lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos. Se acongojó de tan solo pensar que una muchacha tan hermosa como aquella pudiera llorar por la caída que se acababa de dar.

-Lamento haberte empujado, es que, venía en otro mundo.

-Se te nota. –se secó sus lágrimas y prosiguió a tomar la mano del colorado para levantarse.

-¿Por qué preguntabas si te conozco? –una vez que la muchacha estuvo parada.

-Soy Astoria. Astoria Greengrass.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿No eres tu la novia de Draco Malfoy?

-Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras.

El muchacho rió entre dientes.

-Tienes razón. No se que le habrás visto.

-Lo mismo me preguntó yo. –Dijo mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrían por su mejilla.

-Espera un momento, no sería por el por quien llorabas, ¿O sí?

Astoria se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-Maldito hurón. –masculló el

-No fue él quien me hizo llorar. –Dijo la rubia con la cabeza aún gacha.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó.

-¿No te parece que estamos llevando una charla un poco personal? Yo nunca antes había hablado contigo, pero...

-¿Pero? –repitió algo confundido.

-Pero siento que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

El muchacho se vio totalmente sorprendido por la propuesta de la muchacha. No dudo un segundo en contestar.

-Claro, yo invito.

En esos momentos, en una mansión de una honrada familia sangre pura...

-Pansy, creo que te fuiste de mano. Todos opinamos lo mismo, pero no tendrías que haber sido tan drástica –se atrevió a comentar Zabini.

-Cierra tu maldito pico Blaise. Estaba muy creidita la muy ilusa. Alguien tenía que bajarla de la nube en que estaba subida.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Nunca antes habían visto a Pansy tan furiosa. Astoria presumía que su novio volvería totalmente renovado, y segura estaba, que le pediría matrimonio. Tanto Parkinson, como Blaise y Daphne, pensaban que la estaba engañando, pero ninguno se atrevía a sacarla de su burbuja, hasta que la pelinegra explotó, gritándole un par de cosas que no son aptas para todo público.

La rubia se hubo partido en llantos, y fue asi como salió corriendo de la mansión.

-Tal vez tengas razón querida, y mi hermana estaba un tanto pasada de rosca, pero creo que, en las condiciones en las que la dejaste, no deberíamos haberla dejado irse sola. ¿Quién sabe que tipo de locura pueda llegar a cometer?

El remordimiento, poco a poco, fue invadiendo a pansy, aunque no lo demostraría.

-Ella se las sabe arreglar sola, no la crean estúpida, por que no tiene ni un pelo. –sacudiendo la cabeza, como tratando de espantar sus pensamientos, comentó –Cambiando de tema. Se que han sabido algo de Nott. Quiero que me lo cuenten.

Vi su lechuza.

La pareja de serpientes se miró entre sí sin saber que decir. Era verdad que habían recibido noticias sobre Theodore, pero, luego de su ruptura, el muchacho se había desaparecido del planeta.

Zabini volvió a enfrentarla.

-Mientras no sepamos porque se separaron, no te diremos nada.

Pansy soltó un bufido de resignación. Jamás en la vida se le hubiese ocurrido contarles lo sucedido a Blaise y Daphne, pero las circunstancias lo requerían. Necesitaba saber, con toda urgencia, que había sido de su no... Ex novio. Lo extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser. A cada minuto que pasaba sin él, sentía como si fuese un año. Es casi imposible expresar con palabras todo lo que lo extrañaba.

Pero no. Ella jamás demostraría lo imprescindible que era para ella Theodore. Si había logrado sacarse de la cabeza a Draco, podría sacarse de la cabeza a Nott. Pero su duda era, ¿Por qué siempre la dejaban a un lado? ¿Por qué nadie era capaz de quererla, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su corazón?

-¿Pansy? ¿Pansy, querida? ¿Aún sigues ahí? –La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No, no tienen por que saber sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Y yo no tengo por que saber que le sucedió a él. Si se estrelló en una escoba, ¿A mi que? Y que Salazar me proteja, pero por mi se puede ir con el mismísimo Godric. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya saben donde esta la puerta. –y sin mas rodeos, subió las escaleras del Salón, para desaparecer de la vista de la atónita pareja.

-Pobrecilla, se le nota lo afectada que esta aún por él.

-Yo no le diría pobrecilla, Daph. Tú conoces bien a Theo tanto como yo. Es alguien introvertido. No le gusta que se metan en sus cosas, y seguro Pansy trató de controlarle hasta los horarios para ir al baño.

-No hables asi Blaise. También sabes que Theo es extremadamente celoso, y con lo bella que es Pansy, seguro que le llueven hombres.

-No creo que el problema haya pasado por ahí. Además, ya hemos especulado millones de veces sobre que diablos sucedió entre esos dos, y nunca llegamos a nada. La verdad es que no cabe dentro de mi cabeza, como de un día para el otro pasaron del amor al odio.

-Bien dicen que entre esos dos hay un solo paso, querido.

-Quisiera saber que fue ese paso.

-Yo también corazón, yo también. Pero hasta que nuestra amiga no se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablarnos sobre lo sucedido, solo tendremos teorías.

Blaise refunfuñó. Si había algo que odiaba era quedarse con intriga.

-¿Por qué no vamos al departamento, cariño? –Dijo Daphne –no creo que Pansy quiera vernos aquí, si es que baja. Dejo muy en claro que nos estaba echando.

-Mejor que se le pase pronto el sentimentalismo y se apure a contarnos que sucedió. Encima Theodore que no mencionó una sola palabra de lo ocurrido –Daphne lo interrumpió.

-Mira Zabini, son problemas de pareja en los cuales no tenemos que meternos. La carta de Theodore nos corroboró lo que nos preocupaba. Él se encuentra bien, y eso es lo único que nos incumbe, asi que hazme el favor de no ser tan desesperado. Ya todo a su tiempo se sabrá.

Y asi era, todo a su tiempo, se sabría. –pensó pansy, que estaba oculta escuchando a sus dos amigos. Ahora sabía lo que quería saber. Se encontraba bien, el muy maldito.

¡**Pido perdón por el retraso en actualizar!** _La escuela muggle me quita tiempo para todo. __**Prometo**__ actualizar mas seguido. _

Por favor, dejen **reiviews**! _Necesito saber lo que opinan :3_

_& sin mas preámbulos se despide_

_Con el más expreso cariño_, _**Sofíu Malfoy**_.


End file.
